Runway lights at an airport serve the vital purpose of guiding airplanes onto the runway at night. Eventually, the lights burnout or malfunction, requiring replacement. The runway lights are built to withstand abuse from the elements. Therefore, the runway lights can be heavy. In addition, so as to minimize any protrusion from the ground, the runway lights are made generally flat and flush with the ground. This makes replacement of the lights difficult. Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fixture ring that allows for quick and easy installation and removal of the runway lights from the runway.